


【TSN/ME】不可抗力（BDSM）

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【TSN/ME】不可抗力（BDSM）

他的转椅转了过来，看着站在门边的Eduardo。  
“脱掉衣服，过来跪下。”

这是Eduardo认识Mark这么久，他第二次用Dom的气场跟自己说话。  
第一次就在一个小时前，愤怒的他拎起湿透的背包，准备离开这栋见鬼的公寓，回机场坐明天最早的航班回纽约。  
Mark在他身后忽然用Dom的方式命令了他：  
“Wardo，放下它，留在帕罗奥图。”  
Mark语速一如既往的很快，声音像某种金属一样冷冰冰。  
他的命令让毫无防备的Eduardo浑身泛起一阵战栗，手上的背包一下子掉在了地上。  
他的脊椎软了，Sub的本能瞬间袭击了他，命令他的身体向自己一直暗恋的Dom臣服。  
Eduardo感到愤怒，他吃力地扶着墙壁转过身，不敢置信地看着Mark。  
“你命令我？”  
Mark还站在刚刚他们吵架的那个地方，他轮廓分明的脸在昏沉的灯光下格外凌厉，像刀削一样。  
Eduardo从来没想过Mark作为Dom会这么尖锐，也没想到Mark会在这时用这个对待他。  
“是的。”Mark继续下指令，“去洗澡，我不喜欢你湿漉漉的模样，然后到我房间来，二楼最里面的那间，我会给你想要的。”  
“不，你不能这么对我，Mark……”Eduardo反抗，一句话几乎用光了他所有的力气，他的膝盖在发软打颤，几乎支撑不住他的身体而要跪倒在Mark面前，服从他所有命令。  
“我能，我可以，”Mark斩钉截铁，“并且你也需要。”  
Mark说完后就离开了走廊，把Eduardo丢在那里。  
Eduardo这才放任自己跌坐在地上，他发现没办法离开了，他的本能因为Mark的命令，而把身体困在了这栋公寓。

Mark让他脱了浴袍，这是第一个指令，但Eduardo没有立刻遵从。  
他一直在挣扎，对抗本能，对抗Mark。他很气恼，他不想服从。因为今天从航班降落到现在，他和Mark之间没有一件事是顺利的。  
Mark怎么敢在吵架之后，用Dom的身份来支配他？  
Mark也不催促，他盯紧了倔强地站在自己面前的Sub，直到Eduardo扛不住本能的催促和Dom的压迫，颤抖着手脱掉浴袍扔在地上。  
Eduardo浴袍下只穿着内裤，脱掉浴袍露出他线条柔韧优美的身体。  
他不是普通意义上的Sub，从身体到性格。  
Eduardo确实温柔体贴又甜蜜，但他骨子里很要强，对自己要求非常严苛。Mark是学心理学的，很容易就能从Eduardo优异的成绩，没有缺过勤的记录，以及积极发展的各种人脉关系中得出这个结论。  
他有极高的自尊心和强烈的自主意识，因此Mark也从来不会用Dom的身份去压迫他。  
直到今天他气坏了。

“内裤。”Mark说，“脱掉。”  
于是当Eduardo终于跪在Mark面前时，他身上是不着片缕的。  
“安全词？”Mark在开始调教前问这个最重要的问题。  
“Raining。”Eduardo说。

窗外还下着暴雨。  
密密麻麻的雨点像小石子一样砸在玻璃上。  
Eduardo决定的安全词让Mark瞬间火大，“你试图挑衅我，Wardo。”  
他施加在Eduardo身上的压迫变得更沉重了，Eduardo开始感到呼吸困难。  
Mark现在异常焦躁，他和Eduardo的关系显而易见的在脱轨，所以他强烈地渴望通过Dom和Sub的支配服从关系征服Eduardo而重新恢复正常。  
“换个安全词。”Mark命令。  
“不。”Eduardo甚至拒绝了他，“这是Sub决定的，Dom不能干涉。”

“你在变相地要求惩罚。”Mark说。  
他光着的脚轻轻抬了抬Eduardo半勃起的阴茎，用不会伤害Eduardo却又会使他感到一点疼痛的力道，在按压那开始精神起来的地方。  
Eduardo被他挑拨得发出一声呻吟。  
“你勃起了，Wardo。你在渴望我惩罚你，从而令你体会到你是我的，你不会被我落下。”  
Mark停了一会儿才继续不带任何感情地开口，仿佛说的话是纯粹客观的事实。  
“我允许你用Raining做安全词，但同时也会因为你选择Raining做安全词而惩罚你。”

Mark这话让Eduardo感到比赤身裸体更难堪，因为他的Dom说出了他最隐秘的渴望。  
而同时，他被Mark玩弄的阴茎迅速完全硬了，顶端沁出的液体沾湿了Mark的脚趾。  
Eduardo虚张声势地瞪着Mark，企图掩饰自己体内作为Sub的那一部分在放肆地欢呼雀跃，但他抖得厉害的身体彻底出卖了他。  
Mark走到Eduardo的身后，Eduardo没有Mark的命令，他不能回头。  
雨夜的房间里好像格外闷热，空气仿佛凝固了一样。  
片刻后，Mark的手指从Eduardo的后颈脖，沿着脊椎慢慢滑下，直到停在尾椎。

Mark体温从来都很高，冬天能穿着帽衫和运动裤，从教学楼跑回柯克兰，所以他手指也非常热。哪怕Eduardo的身体因为情欲而滚烫，Mark的手指所过之处，依然热得像是烧起了一条细细的火线，慢慢烘烤着Eduardo的骨骼和肌肉。  
Eduardo忍不住将脊背挺直，背部的肌肉紧绷成漂亮有力的线条；他口干舌燥，呼出的气息几乎将自己烫伤。  
“Mark……”Eduardo忍不住叫了一声。  
Eduardo喊他时带着的尾音颤抖而柔软，撩得人头皮发麻。  
不过诚然，自己的名字被这样叫出来确实让Mark感到前所未有的惬意，至少比刚刚他俩吵架时Eduardo夹带着怒气的硬邦邦的方式要来得好得多。

一般而言，在正式意义的调教中，Sub不被允许擅自发出除了呻吟以外的单词。  
Sean当然给了Mark很多管束Eduardo的工具。那家伙说什么来着？“你的Sub真的该好好管教一下他的嘴，真是小少爷脾气，都敢跟你吵架了”。  
但是Mark暂时还不打算使用那些乱七八糟的东西。  
Mark并不是真的想将Eduardo管束成自己喜欢的模样，连说什么话都得自己先点过头，但他有时候又确实为Eduardo过分的倔强感到烦躁，比如Facebook广告和赞助的事情上。  
然而他喜欢Eduardo，是因为Eduardo本身，而不是Eduardo是个漂亮聪明又性感的Sub，所以他还是让Eduardo留在了纽约。  
然而当Sean问起“Eduardo在哪里”时，Mark作为Dom的部分，确实受到了非常严重的冒犯。

Mark从后方钳制住Eduardo的颈脖，稍稍往后掰了掰，令他不得不被迫抬起头。  
Eduardo的呼吸变得更浊重和紊乱了。  
脖子传来一阵钝痛，那是Mark过大的力道。  
Eduardo鼻子忽然一酸，心里又委屈又恼怒，想着Mark是不是接下来就要命令他为刚才在走廊上吵架的事情道歉认错。  
如果他真的这么命令，Eduardo是无法拒绝的。  
但Mark很快放手，亲吻了一下后颈那片薄薄的皮肤，然后将Eduardo的双手拉到后面。他牵引着其中一只手握上Eduardo自己结实挺翘的臀部，然后在另一只手上挤下一段冰凉的膏体。  
“把你自己准备好。”  
Eduardo听到自己的Dom这么说：“我不会伤害你，但你也别让自己受伤。”

其实Mark甚至连润滑膏也不需要给他的Sub。  
Eduardo早就湿透了。  
无论他理智上怎么抵抗，他依然是个Sub，他渴望被支配，这是与生俱来的情欲本源。  
Eduardo将一根手指插入自己的后穴入口。他从来没有用后面自慰过，那是连Eduardo自己都不曾探索过的地方。  
在通过紧闭的入口后，吞入异物的肠道温柔地吮吸着那根手指，那里温暖、潮湿和柔软的内壁，让Eduardo感到半是新奇，半是羞耻。  
而Mark在他身后，他能感觉到Mark灼热的视线，Eduardo涨红了英俊的脸。  
“深点。”Mark说，“然后抽动你的手指。”  
年轻的Dom的声音有冷冰冰的质感，即使程序的提示音也要比Mark的声音更有温度一些，他话里不容反抗的权威，让Eduardo立刻感到柔软的内壁一阵绞紧，后穴的入口像一张小嘴一样咬了自己的手指一下。  
“唔……”他被自己过度的身体反应刺激得呻吟了一声。  
Eduardo忍着羞耻的感觉，把手指再往深处推了推。  
润滑的膏体被推到肠道的深处，转眼就被Eduardo高热的体温捂化了。Eduardo轻轻地抽送着手指，粘稠的液体被随着他的手指自身体里流出，沾湿了他的手腕。

Mark还是那种冰冷的声音：“形容你身体里面的感觉，Wardo。”  
“……”Eduardo还在抵抗着。  
“说话，Wardo。”Mark的语气重了。  
Eduardo抽噎了一下，他不甘心地低声回答，“热。”  
“继续。”  
“很软，很紧……”Eduardo企图咬住唇，阻止自己回答Mark的问题，但他失败了，“还很湿，我湿透了……”  
“痛吗？”  
“不……”  
“增加一根手指。”Mark命令，“再插深点。”  
于是Eduardo开始用两根手指操着自己，丰沛的水声在抽插中，自他身体里传出，安静的房间里只有Eduardo压抑的呼吸声。  
他的膝盖在打颤，差点撑不住身体要倒在地上，但Eduardo还是吃力地维持着Mark要求他的姿势。  
Mark一直命令他深点，Eduardo都快把自己修长的手指捅到根部。他的阴茎因为自己手指操着自己带来的感觉——羞耻和快感，而完完全全地勃起了，前液沁出，滴在地板上。  
Eduardo紧闭着眼，胸膛剧烈起伏着。  
直到后面被他开拓得足够柔软湿润了，Mark才命令他停下。  
Eduardo还没来得及松一口气，就被Mark推了一把。  
“趴下。”他说，并伸手往下压了压Eduardo的腰肢，让他的腰塌下一些，相应的，结实的臀部就抬了起来。  
Eduardo挣扎了一下，但当Mark的手加重了力道，Eduardo就不得不屈服了。反抗自己的Dom让他本能的产生恐惧和怯意。  
“我讨厌这个姿势……”他用软软的声音抗议。  
Mark对他的抱怨不置一词，来自Dom的沉默令Eduardo感到不安，他轻轻扭动身体。  
他汗湿的身体让Mark的手有点打滑，Mark不得不出声严厉地禁止了他：“别动，Wardo。”  
下一刻，Eduardo的后面就被一个硬物抵住。冰冷的东西接触到湿热的地方，他打了个冷颤。  
Mark用一种缓慢又强硬的速度，将按摩棒推入Eduardo体内。  
这东西可比手指粗多了，几乎将Eduardo的身体撑开到一种难以形容的程度。异物的侵入感带来的疼痛反倒刺激了快感，酸软的感觉从脊椎开始窜到Eduardo的头顶。  
他跪趴在地上，用力抽着气，试图把自己蜷缩起来。  
Dom在这种时候可不会仁慈。  
Mark将按摩棒一直推到深处，他从Eduardo绷紧身体的频率，可以想象他的身体是怎样排挤绞紧自己推进去的性爱玩具。  
Mark硬得有点受不了，但是惩罚必须完成。

Mark用力将按摩棒推到底，然后模拟性交的行为来回抽送，用这根性爱玩具在操着他的Sub。  
他捅得很用力，Eduardo被操得低声啜泣起来。他发着抖，肩胛骨突兀地支棱起来，显得他身体有几分单薄和可怜。  
按摩棒很快就被Eduardo沁出的情液沾得湿漉漉的，黑色的巨物湿得发亮，被红肿的穴口紧咬吞入，无比的性感和火辣。  
在Mark终于用性爱玩具找到Eduardo身上的那一点时，Eduardo整个身体都弹跳了一下。  
他发出尾音打颤的、拉长的呻吟。  
Eduardo没用过后面体验性高潮，他甚至没有被调教过。Eduardo喜欢亚裔女性，他有过正常的性爱。但他知道那是什么地方。  
Mark显然是故意的，他发现自己终于找到Eduardo的前列腺后，开始频繁地碾压和攻击那里。  
酸软的快感一波接着一波从下腹炸开，抽走了他的筋骨，让他的身体变成软绵绵的一个壳子。  
Eduardo有点恐惧了。  
“不许碰前面，”Mark一边操着他，一边说：“也不许射出来，直到我允许，或是你说出安全词。”  
Eduardo啜泣着抽噎一声，Mark的命令像某种赦免。他的Dom这么说了，他就不会射出来，Sub的本能会阻止他射精，直到他承受不了说出安全词。  
尽管那显而易见的会很痛苦，但Eduardo不想第一次就被Mark用性爱玩具操射，这对他的尊严而言是一种强烈的侮辱和贬损。  
“是的，”他哑着声音挤出不甘的回答：“我不会。”  
“很好。”Mark忽略了他远远谈不上驯服的语气，最后一次推入按摩棒，重重地顶住Eduardo那个能带给他疼痛和快感的美妙腺体，然后打开了震动的开关。

“啊！”Eduardo几乎要挣扎出Mark的压制了：“不、不要这样。”  
“我允许你动了吗？”Mark暴躁地说，他拉过Eduardo的双手反扭到背后，用包了一层绒皮的绳子捆得结结实实的。  
Sean显然是个相当绅士的Dom，选的绳子都不会刮蹭到Sub。  
这大概是Mark对他满意的唯一一点。

按摩棒紧紧抵住Eduardo的腺体，以高频率在震动碾压着他的敏感点。  
Eduardo的身体猛烈抽搐，看上去可怜极了。  
Mark握着他的肩膀把他扶正，让他恢复跪着的姿态，他用冷酷的声音预告惩罚的下一步：“接下来我会鞭打你十下。”  
跪着的姿态让Eduardo把那根几乎完全插进他身体里的东西夹得更紧，他簌簌发抖地点了点头。  
“回答我你所知道的规矩。”Mark说。  
“……”Eduardo根本说不出话来，他正咬着唇，努力抵抗着那根可恶的性爱玩具的刺激，他的身体摇摇晃晃的，好像随时会倒下。  
“说话！”Mark命令他。  
“……鞭打。”Eduardo艰难地说：“我必须报数，如果错了……得重来。”  
“很好。”Mark说：“鉴于你从来未被调教，我以为你对此一无所知。”  
他亲吻Eduardo的肩膀，给了他一个小小的奖励。

但没等Eduardo品味这个小奖励里Mark难得的温柔，“啪”的一声，他背部就感到一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
Eduardo难以置信Mark真的鞭打了他。  
他哑着声音尖叫了一声，“不！”  
Eduardo是Saverin家里最受宠爱的小儿子，尽管两个哥哥都是Dom，父母和兄长也从来没有按照Sub的要求去管束Eduardo，更别提重来没人敢随便调教甚至鞭打他。  
Mark是第一个。  
他才不管Eduardo的家世，也不管Eduardo是不是有两个特别强势的兄长，他只是像一个普通的Dom一样，调教自己的Sub，而鞭打总是最基础的项目。

“啪”  
第二次鞭子打在Eduardo漂亮的背部时，他还没回过神。  
“报数，Wardo。”Mark又抽了他一鞭子。  
Eduardo的背部立刻浮现三条红痕。鞭子是特殊处理过的，它会令Eduardo感到疼痛，但不会真正伤害他。毕竟大部分的Dom都不会真的想伤害自己的Sub，调教是爱的表达，而不是残忍的虐待。  
“如果你不报数，我不会停止鞭打你的惩罚。”Mark说。  
说着，鞭子再次落到Eduardo身上。

“一。”Eduardo抽泣着说。  
“很好。”Mark又落下一鞭，“继续。”  
“二。”  
Eduardo大部分的感官都集中在身体里震动的按摩棒，腺体被震动研磨，快感以可怕的方式在累积，他整个人都昏昏沉沉的，只有当鞭子打在他背部时，突如其来的疼痛才会让Eduardo稍微清醒一些。  
而每一下的疼痛，都让Eduardo在鞭子抽在身上的瞬间产生强烈的射精冲动。  
Mark的皮鞭以非常规律的频率打在Eduardo身上，他的背部很快交错着一道道红痕。  
“六……”Eduardo低喃。  
“错了。”Mark在他身后冷冷地说，他是个可怕的惩罚者，不留一点情面，“这是第五鞭，重来。”  
Eduardo快要晕倒了，他咬了牙关，在下一鞭时重新开始，“一。”

这次他不敢怠慢，努力从昏沉的快感里把注意力放在Mark的鞭子上，而不是那根一刻不停地折磨他的按摩棒。  
Mark一共鞭打了他十六下，Eduardo才数出既定的十次。  
当他说完“十”后，Mark的鞭子果然没有再落在他身上了。  
Eduardo脱力地倒在地上，但是很快他就意识到这样是不对的，Mark并没有允许他躺下。  
但Mark并没有追究这个。  
Eduardo松了一口气。Mark将他的头发撩到耳后，然后给他带上了眼罩。

“Mark？”骤然的黑暗让Eduardo不安起来。  
“惩罚还没有结束。”Mark说，他捏了捏Eduardo的嘴，“为我张嘴。”  
Eduardo于是张开了嘴，一个口枷被放进了他的嘴里。Mark将口枷的皮带在Eduardo脑后扣好，使他没有办法合上嘴。  
可怜的巴西裔青年，从喉咙里发出两声模糊的嘟囔，唾液很快从他被迫张开的嘴角流淌了下来。  
他的鼻息变得越来越沉重压抑。

“Wardo，我很生气。”Mark隔着眼罩抚摸他的眼睛。  
他必须这么做，否则Eduardo那双像焦糖一样的眼睛如果带着湿意看着他，Mark一定会因为心软而停止调教。  
Eduardo“呜呜”了两声，“生气”对于Dom和Sub而言，是个特殊的词语。它代表了怒火、惩罚，甚至遗弃的含义，因此总会让Sub感到不安和害怕，特别是Mark在晚上吵架时，才尖刻地指出Eduardo要“left behind”。

“我不禁止你和我吵架。”Mark说，“但是你不该忽略我说的话。”  
Eduardo摇了摇头。  
“然后，我对你用Raining做安全词感到非常生气。因此我要打破规则，剥夺你说安全词的权力十六分钟，这是你刚才最终接受的鞭打的数目。”  
Eduardo惊恐起来。失去安全词意味着彻底失去对自己的控制权。  
但他的嘴套上了口枷，根本无法出声反抗。  
“在这十六分钟，你将不被允许说话，同时我得重申，你不被允许射精，无论快感多么强烈。”Mark继续陈述惩罚的规则。  
“最后，”Mark在将耳塞推进Eduardo的耳朵里前一刻，说：“我一直在你身边，你必须牢记这一点。”

他最后一个单词结束后，被推到正确位置的耳塞封住了所有的声音。  
Eduardo被Mark强行关进了一个真空的世界。  
他目不能视，口不能言，耳不能听，他在一个黑暗的世界里，什么都感觉不到，只有身下是冰凉的地板，身体里插着一根按摩棒，孜孜不倦地刺激他的腺体。  
他的阴茎勃起，硬得非常难受，却无法射精，因为Mark不允许。  
他的Dom甚至重申了两次这个命令，这比任何阴茎环都要管用。

Eduardo的快感汹涌，几乎把他湮没。但是太可怕了，他除了性欲外就再也感受不到任何东西。  
没有声音，没有温度，更没有Mark——他的Dom。  
这是最可怕的。  
只有他一个人。  
Eduardo被这个想法吓到了。  
Mark刚才说他必须谨记他在自己身边，但是Eduardo很怀疑，如果他在，他为什么不来碰一下自己，至少让他感觉到Mark手指的温度。  
Mark昨天同样承诺自己会接机，但是他在机场等了整整两个小时，都没有看到Mark。  
他这么怕冷，而机场外下着滂沱大雨，Mark一直没有来。

强烈的性欲快感，不能射精的疼痛，以及自己被遗弃的可怕，开始让Eduardo痛苦不堪。  
他在一片黑暗的荒芜里，能感觉到自己的身体被操出很多水，他的下身变得泥泞狼藉，那些水几乎把他湮没灭顶。  
他孤身一人，无法求援，只能尽力蜷缩起自己。  
Eduardo崩溃了，他从来未曾体会过有这么可怕的事情，他脑海里全是刚才Mark吵架时说的两个单词“left behind”。

他被Mark落下了，Mark抛弃了他。他的Dom想要的是Sean，那个讨人厌的自大狂，而不是他和他对于商业的建议。  
Eduardo的身体开始在冷热之间徘徊，他瑟瑟发抖得厉害，但按摩棒很快就把他发抖的力气都剥夺了。  
Eduardo的鼻息变得黏腻，眼泪濡湿了眼罩，除了偶尔的痉挛和后穴收缩咬紧按摩棒外，他蜷缩着一动不动，他身体里流出的情液淌到地板上，大量的汗水把地板濡湿，嘴角流下的唾液更是在上面积聚成一小摊。

时间过得缓慢极了，Eduardo觉得自己正在死去，直到耳朵的耳罩被拔出，接下来被取下的是口枷和眼罩。  
Eduardo的脸全是汗水和泪水，棕色的眼睛没有焦点地茫然睁着，眼角绯红一片。  
事实上Mark是掐着时间，一到十六分钟就释放了Eduardo的束缚，也抽出了那根按摩棒。  
他的焦虑并不比Eduardo少。这个惩罚，不只是惩罚了Sub，还惩罚了Dom。

“呼吸，Wardo。”Mark轻轻地按压他的胸口，“吸气。”  
Eduardo这才深深地吸了一口气，所有感觉都回来了。  
他看向Mark，眼泪不停地流下，目光让Mark感到心疼。  
“我在这里，一直在你旁边。”Dom亲吻了一下自己的Sub，语气虽然还是硬邦邦的，但却比命令多了温柔和暖意。  
Mark把他的Sub抱到床上。  
Eduardo脱力，他还处于高潮禁止中，快感已经让他无法承受。  
Mark翻身压上他，亲吻Eduardo的喉结，然后握住他的阴茎，轻重交替地套弄着。  
Eduardo发出一连串无力的呜咽，他已经没有力气对Mark做出更多的反应了。  
然而Mark并没有解除禁止高潮的命令，Eduardo红着眼睛哀求地看着他。  
Mark问他：“我说过什么？”  
“很多，哪一句……”Eduardo的声音哑得不成样子，他颤抖着小心翼翼地问。  
被Dom扔下的惩罚造成的痛苦更甚于加诸在身体上的各种调教，他变得开始害怕Mark而驯服乖巧。  
在漫长的十六分钟过去后，哪怕Mark的体温包裹着他，Eduardo还是难以自控地沉浸在低落和绝望里。  
“吵架的时候，”Mark说，他给Eduardo保证，“别怕，说错了，我也不会惩罚你。”  
Eduardo委屈地呻吟了一声，惹得Mark面无表情地亲吻了一下他潮湿泛红的眼角。  
“useless……”Eduardo说。  
“错了。”Mark说。  
“但你说过。”  
“好吧，我确实说过。但不是我想听的，继续。”Mark又亲他的额头。  
“left behind。”Eduardo说。  
“不。继续。”这次Mark亲吻的是唇角。  
“我不应该讨厌Sean……”Eduardo补充一句，“但我真的很讨厌他。”  
“不。”Mark否定，同样补充一句，“你可以讨厌Sean。”  
“不记得了……”Eduardo说，他难过的想蜷缩起来，这是自我保护的一种姿态，但压在上面的Mark阻止了他这么做。  
“再想想。”Mark抚摸Eduardo阴茎的顶端，给他甜蜜的刺激，然后又引导Eduardo去摸他的。  
Mark硬得快爆炸了，完全勃起的、Dom充满攻击性的阴茎把Eduardo的手烫了一下。  
“Mark，”他不太确定地说，“你需要我……？”  
“正确。”Mark亲吻他的唇，“I need you here。我说过了，你根本听不见也记不住。”  
“惩罚结束。”Mark终于宣布，“你可以射精了。”  
随着命令，Mark重重套弄Eduardo的阴茎几下。  
其实根本不需要他刺激，Eduardo在解除了高潮禁止后也能凭借快感直接射出来。  
他在剧烈的痉挛和崩溃的哭泣中终于射了出来，隐忍多时的精液喷发，把他的小腹染得一塌糊涂。

Mark在他结束射精的时候，掰开了他的双腿，直接插了进去。  
Eduardo一下子被他的Dom填得满满当当的，整个人抽搐着弹了一下。  
Mark压着他的双腿，开始用力抽送。  
他的Sub已经被他调教得柔软湿润，紧紧裹着他的阴茎，强烈的快感直冲脑门。  
Mark一下下地撞击着Eduardo，几乎把他顶到床头。  
Eduardo高潮过后还在不应期，余韵尚未褪去就被Mark强行顶上另一种痛苦的快感里。  
他虚软的身体做不出任何反应，张着嘴却发不出一丁点声音，眼神迷乱涣散。  
Eduardo承受过多快感而控制不住地涌出泪水，他棕色的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，Mark重重地插入逼到他的腺体时，便使他的眼泪落下，没入他凌乱的发鬓。但下一瞬间，他的眼睛里又重新漫满了水汽，周而复始。  
直到不知道多久后，Mark终于射在了他的身体里，Eduardo几乎被他操晕过去。  
这场漫长的惩罚和性爱，几乎抽干了Eduardo所有的力气，让他哭得近乎脱水。  
他四肢无力，闭着眼睛软在Mark身下，哭湿了的睫毛轻轻颤动着，呼吸轻微紊乱，若有似无。  
Mark趴在他身上喘着气，休息了好一会儿，这才离开Eduardo的身体，来到桌边倒了一杯水，用接吻的方式喂了他几口。

Sean凌晨起夜的时候，恰好碰到Mark抱着Eduardo离开二楼的浴室。  
他靠在Mark的肩膀上，似乎疲倦地睡着了，显得无比驯服安心。  
Eduardo整个人被一张干净宽大的薄毯裹得严严实实。只露出两只骨感的漂亮的脚踝，还有一只垂下的手。  
Sean注意到Eduardo的手腕上有捆绑留下的红痕，但那不是伤痕。

Sean邀功地冲着Mark挤挤眼，“我挑的工具用起来还不错吧？他这样子顺眼多了，我就说，早该调教一下。”  
Mark恶狠狠瞪了Sean一眼睛。  
“滚回你房间里去。”他说。  
Sean立刻把自己的视线从Eduardo的脸上移开，做了个投降的姿势。  
他靠在门边，抱着手臂，目送Mark带着Eduardo回到了自己的房间。Sean嘴角擒着玩世不恭的笑意，觉得今天这场暴雨的结果非常好。

Mark把Eduardo放在床上的动作显然弄醒了他。  
“Mark？”  
“我在。”Mark爬上床钻进同一张被子里，他刚刚在Eduardo泡澡的时候已经把被褥全部换过了。  
结果回去浴室的时候，看到Eduardo抱着膝盖惶恐不安地缩在浴缸的角落里。  
他看到Mark走进浴室，眼里满是指控和委屈。  
“你去哪里了？”Eduardo牙齿打着颤问。  
Mark以为是水冷了，走过去试了试，才发现水还热乎着。Eduardo打颤的牙关是因为他在压抑害怕。  
Mark不由得反省自己今晚是不是调教得有点过分了。但是不得不承认，他本性里Dom控制狂的那部分感到非常满意。  
Mark走过去亲吻他的头发，“我去换床单了，太脏。”  
“哦。”Eduardo说。  
Mark脱了自己的衣服一起泡进浴缸，将Eduardo抱在怀里，一边安抚地摸着他的身体，帮助他放松，一边思考着他和Eduardo的关系，以及Facebook接下来的发展，等他察觉水有些凉了时，Eduardo已经靠在他胸口睡着了。

当Mark上了床，Eduardo立刻靠近他。Mark揽住Eduardo的腰，亲吻他的额头和鼻尖。  
Eduardo被安抚得发出模糊的嘟囔。  
Mark和他紧紧贴在一起，他打了个哈欠。  
“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”  
“I need you here。”Mark说，“你不要回纽约了。”  
Eduardo的眼睛眨了眨，疑惑地看着他，“命令？”  
“不。”Mark说，“不是命令，是我需要你。”


End file.
